


【ND】高窗

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 斯菲戈，一个倒霉的男人。在高空中目睹了一场禁忌的性爱。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全程原创角色第三视角。双方不知道身份，名字、对话、心理全无，只是为了开车。

今天，是斯菲戈的倒霉日。  
在阳光明媚的天气里忍受着刺目的光线和烤的发烫的玻璃面在为大厦外墙做清洁的他，在一阵困意中差点被正在擦拭的玻璃墙后传来的震动给吓得滑下了大楼。  
抓紧工作绳稳住身子，他瞪着眼睛扫向那被薄纱窗帘挡住视线的房间，原本拉得严谨的窗帘像是被雏鸟顶开的外壳，歪斜的一丝缝里几束灰白的绒丝竖了出来。  
凶杀？  
作为一个外围清理人，斯菲戈有着独特的经验和推论。  
又是几下震动，薄纱裂得更开了，灰发下露出一双银灰色的眼，它们失神地望着上方在小幅度地咕噜打转。  
偷情。  
斯菲戈在心里唾弃一下这些有钱人的白日宣淫，双脚用力撑着墙面准备继续往下完成自己的工作，余光隔着玻璃打量到那具被紧紧压贴在窗上的身体。  
男人？  
虽然同性行为并非没有见过，但在斯菲戈的工作经历里也算是少见的。不动声色地往旁边挪开一下，斯菲戈悄悄地观望着。  
男人的脸被连同头发一起贴在玻璃上，看不清模样。他身后的男人，总不会有上门偷情的女孩子会连脚毛都不剃还满腿肌肉的吧，大概比这男人要矮上一点躲在男人身后完全看不见身影。神秘男人的动作并不温柔，他将男人的上半身紧紧地推挤在玻璃窗上，饱满的胸肌在力的作用下像一滩打发的奶油在容器里漫延，被捏肿的乳头隔着薄纱窗帘在一片白色中彰显着自己的存在，这让斯菲戈联想到了蛋糕店里撒着霜糖的蓝莓蛋糕。  
所有的蛋糕最后都会被破坏。两根手指挤进了“奶油”和玻璃之间，划出了两条深色的道路挤上了紫色乳尖，屈起指尖用指甲在上面刻画，斯菲戈看到了红色在那一点中心往外扩散。  
男人的下半身也不好受，他的性器被另外一个男人握住。实话说那只手可真的漂亮，一丝细纹和伤痕都没有，指甲修得平整圆润，对比着男人粗壮的性器显得尤为白嫩。那只手半握着撸动，限制了男人逃离的方向，让他在每次承受撞击的时候将性器狠狠地擦上柔纱，孔口颤抖着射出透明的液体，在搅动中把玻璃染上了一路路浊痕。看着那滩浊痕在扩散，斯菲戈不自觉地拿起抹布伸到了那块玻璃面上擦拭了两下，毫无效果的劳动让他骤然清醒。  
这该死的职业病。  
当然！更该死的是那个不知廉耻的男人！斯菲戈迁怒地抬眼瞪向窗后被操弄得浑身发红的男人。被胸口压住的窗帘依旧在肉体和无机物间摩擦，靠近脸的部分却已经被推开，男人的脸依旧紧贴在玻璃上，呼出的热气把那一块玻璃打成浓白的雾色将男人的下半张脸挡在斯菲戈的视线外，他只看到了男人锐利的眼神盯在脸上，带着审视和玩味，吓得斯菲戈差点手误解开下滑的安全扣。  
不过是个被人操的婊子。  
回过神，斯菲戈朝玻璃柜子里面的男人竖起中指，嘴里缓慢而清晰地骂道，“Bitch！”  
看到斯菲戈从懊恼到轻蔑，男人眼角微微地弯下，红色的舌头在那团白雾上舔出一条翘起的弧线，湿淋而明确地击中斯菲戈无力的恼怒。斯菲戈想大力敲打玻璃打断里面火热的情事，也想就这样闯进去把那个傲慢的婊子打一顿，但实际上他只能握紧手中的安全绳，干瞪着眼骂着对方听不见的脏话。  
男人背过手在身后推攘了一会，斯菲戈不清楚他做了什么，那个男人终于离开了玻璃面。那是一张不算年轻的脸，下巴的胡渣，眼角的细纹和脸颊的凹陷都显示出他经历过的岁月。这更加深了斯菲戈对这男人的恶意。  
对于斯菲戈的行为，男人显得毫不在意，他甚至有些享受地在斯菲戈面前展示自己的身体，一只脚扭过扣紧身后的神秘男子的脚，稍微弯下身子让胸前的两坨软绵的白肉再次贴上玻璃，在浅蓝的玻璃后面红色的指痕清晰可见。像是为了更好地刺激斯菲戈，男人贴着玻璃蛇一样扭动着身体，饱满的胸肌擦出湿漉的雾痕，结实的腹肌却拉出刚硬的线条，力量和柔软在这男人的身上得到了完美的结合。捏紧手上的安全绳，一阵强风刮来，斯菲戈单薄的身体在风中摇晃，他闭上了不断谩骂的嘴。  
大概是男人过于反常的动作引起了他身后那男人的注意，他不满地用双手固定住男人的腰，下巴搁在他肩窝里侧着脸在男人耳边说话，双眼狐疑地在男人脸上打转。  
斯菲戈连忙解开安全扣往下滑了一段距离，他害怕男人会出卖他的存在。  
回忆刚才匆忙的一瞥。那个神秘男人看上去比那婊子年轻多了。剪短的头发像是大学校园里广受欢迎的运动社员，五官长得十分英俊秀气，如果硬要说的话斯菲戈更相信那位青年是被嫖娼的那个。  
心不在焉地继续了几下工作，斯菲戈还是忍不住重新往上爬，在玻璃窗底小心翼翼地往上瞄。男人似乎早就预料到斯菲戈会折返，即使他正扣着青年的后脑勺和他交换着舌吻，眼睛却一直注视着下方，看到斯菲戈的时候还稍微转了个方向，引导他藏到一个视野更好的青年盲点区。  
没有人能拒绝这样的提醒，即使他内心对这对纠缠的情色抱有极度的厌恶。斯菲戈按照男人的指示在敞亮的一角隐藏起自己。  
达到了自己的目的，男人不再和青年纠缠在唇舌上，他推开了青年压贴着自己的身体站直起来，斯菲戈这时候才发现男人长得很高。男人扶着腰往后仰了仰，笑着对青年说了些话让青年骤然涨红了脸，皱着眉也争论了几句。男人没给青年太多发挥的时间，转过身面对青年，一手握上了青年挺起的性器，这个动作明显吓到了青年，斯菲戈感觉到青年瞬间的僵硬。男人凑上前吻了吻青年的脸，像牵迷路小孩一样领着青年走到不远处的床上。 

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

男人并不急着让青年再次进入他体内，反倒在床上变换着各种姿势。男人似乎有着超过常人的柔韧性，对于他摆出的一些姿势斯菲戈觉得只有马戏团的杂技演员才能办到，只是那些演员绝对做不出这么情色的效果就是了。最后男人选了一个最普通的跪姿，双膝压在床沿，趴伏在床上，桃子一样红白各半的屁股大咧咧地对着窗户。很明显这个男人刚才的一连串动作纯粹是为了摆显。摆显他那女人看到会尖叫的身材，摆显他柔软的肌肉，摆显他被青年操开的屁眼，摆显他屁股上蜘蛛网一样盘缠的浊液，摆显他足以令直男勃起的邪恶魅力。  
淫荡的婊子！斯菲戈再次朝男人骂道！  
只是这次男人没有再回头看他，因为青年的性器沾着从男人屁眼里流出的白色精液又操了进去。青年似乎很喜欢掌握男人的感觉，即使换到了床上青年依旧摁紧男人的背把他压进软垫里，就连男人的脑袋也消失在层叠的枕头后面。男人纵容青年粗暴的动作，屁股配合地翘起，像是小狗一样追随着最爱的美食摇晃，阴茎啪嗒鞭打在他的腹肌上，快乐的腺液四处分散，最后消失在被褥里。  
斯菲戈顿时理解了同样负责清扫的同事曾经在休息室对那些总是能把房间某些地方弄得湿淋腥臭的抱怨。  
很快男人便对青年猛烈的动作失去了兴趣，他抬起一只脚擦过青年的腹部扣上了他的肩背，现在轮到他限制了青年后退的道路，让青年只能更深更快地进出他的身体。青年也顺应男人的意思，腾出一只手掰过他盘在腰上的腿，让他下半身侧躺到床上。  
火热的情事突然隐没在肥厚的臀肉里，只看到青年的阴茎消失在一片肉色里面的朦胧让斯菲戈稍微得以喘上一口气，捏了自己大腿一把，斯菲戈提醒着自己现实的界限，可目光一直不能从幻想中移开。他幻想的中心和起源却没在给予他指引。  
斯菲戈不能想象男人现在经历着怎样的感受，毕竟他没有和男人做过，但在以往的性经验来看男人应该是快乐的吧，因为他紧拽着身下的床单，指骨用力绷出明显的线条。青年也是，他有力掐紧男人的大腿，指缝间被挤出的腿肉红肿得发紫，另一只手在男人的背上抓挠出一道道红肿的血痕，腰部用力撞得堆起的臀肉阵阵颤抖。  
男人似乎对这失控到接近血腥的性爱依旧不满足，他伸手到两人结合的地方，食指随着青年的动作毫不费力地滑了进去，接着是中指、无名指，三根手指紧贴着青年的性器在自己屁股里面进出，剩下的两根手指环在青年的睾丸上，男人亲手帮青年打造了一个“笼子”。青年对这个“笼子”满意极了，随着这个笼子操了男人没几分钟，青年腰臀用力颤抖了几下后像是被抽掉电池一样停止了操弄。  
他射了吧。  
从男人掌心流出的小股精液替斯菲戈敲下了木槌。  
青年在射精后并没有表现出该有的放松和平和，他更加暴躁地甩开男人的腿，用力拍打男人的屁股和握住他性器的那只手的手臂，挣扎地从男人自觉前后摇晃的屁股中退出。青年的性器已经半软下来了，可是男人仍然紧扣着它，两根手指捏着冠状沟挤出青年红润的龟头，中指在上面不断抚弄，不时戳进头部那条小裂缝里。  
上帝！这男人绝对是个恶魔！斯菲戈在内心发誓。  
所有男人都该知道射精后的龟头有多敏感，每一次小小的碰触都是一道落雷！疼痛，却留有快感！斯菲戈带着心疼和紧张看着青年在男人的扣弄下把稀薄的精液射到男人的侧腰上。男人这时终于放过了青年，松开折磨青年性器的手翻身坐在床上，咧嘴对青年坏笑。青年低着脑袋发呆，突然扑了上去张口咬在男人的脖子上。看到从男人脖子上流下的一缕血液，斯菲戈差点以为青年就这样恼怒地咬断了男人的喉咙。然而男人却像早已习惯了一样，他毫不在意地用下巴磨蹭青年毛绒的脑袋，在青年给他脖子留下吻痕的同时亲吻青年的头发。  
斯菲戈没有兴趣观看别人的事后缠绵来给自己添堵，他调整好安全绳，抬头准备给男人最后一记中指，不管他能不能看到。  
“Wait.”  
男人的唇语比斯菲戈的中指来得还要快，阻断了他逃离的道路。斯菲戈的拳头无声地落在玻璃上。  
确定斯菲戈不会逃跑，男人抬起了青年的脑袋又对他说了些什么，青年扁着嘴角看了男人一眼，爬下了床推开了男人的大腿张口把男人还挺立的性器吞了进去。男人眯起了眼，为了刁难青年而扭动腰部，青年漂亮的脸蛋不时被撑出怪异的情色模样。男人享受着青年的口交，那双作怪的手又不安生地回到身后在自己屁股里搅出一坨液体捧在手心，沾了一点沿着青年脸画出自己性器的形状，剩下的被他从脖子那个伤口开始一点点地涂抹在自己上半身。  
而这个动作明显是做给斯菲戈看的。男人不但抢走了他告辞的权利，还抢走了他讥讽的权利。他竖起沾满浊液的中指在他胸部游走，故意缩起肩膀让乳房夹紧那根手指，指尖微微地内勾。是邀请的动作，但男人嘴唇间说出的却是“Never”的拒绝。他在嘲笑斯菲戈的不死心，也在嘲笑他的触不可及。  
真是个恶劣的男人。  
没过多久，男人扶着青年的脑袋射进了他嘴里。男人一边喘息一边把沉甸的性器从青年口中抽出，他抚摸着青年的脸，看了眼斯菲戈后直视着青年说话。  
斯菲戈心里升起不妙的预感。  
果然！在男人说话的途中，青年突然带着难以置信的表情扭过头来，嘴角还挂着没有吞咽下去的精液。斯菲戈连忙松开手，呼呼作响的风声在耳边刮过。

也不管之后会不会被领导责骂没有完成工作，斯菲戈回到更衣间换下工作服，把湿淋的贴身衣服塞进背包里。没有来得及关闭电源的对讲机在一阵电子噪音后传来了他的名字，前台小姐罕见地在传唤他。  
提着背包走到前台，打扮时髦的前台小姐从桌子后面拿了一盒包着彩纸的礼物给他，语气里带着谄媚和好奇地和他说这是老板吩咐给他的礼物。  
斯菲戈接过礼物又折回了更衣间。为什么会突然收到老板的礼物，斯菲戈大概有个底。他撕碎那张红色的包装纸，里面是一盒巧克力，白色的包装盒用银线描画出复杂的美丽线条，这让斯菲戈想到了刚才隔着玻璃看到的两具乳白色的肉体。盒子上面放着一张卡片，斯菲戈拿了起来。  
“What a wonderful time.  
—D&N”  
打开巧克力盒子，里面分布着八块原本是饼状的巧克力。现在每一颗巧克力上面都有一个月牙型的缺口，那个翘起的弧度和男人勾画在玻璃上的线条如出一辙。斯菲戈重新合起巧克力盖子，把那个昂贵的巧克力连同卡片一起扔进垃圾桶。  
今天，确实是他的倒霉日。

-END-


End file.
